


Yes, Mylord

by Dreadful_Delight



Series: DreadfulDelights Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bingo, Birthday, Fluff, Lord Castiel, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pie, Servant Dean Winchester, deanandcasbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadful_Delight/pseuds/Dreadful_Delight
Summary: Little Dean and Cas Bingo Fic.Thanks to my beta Cherry!Crossed out: Royalty AULord Castiel and his Servant Dean love each other, but they are total idiots.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DreadfulDelights Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Yes, Mylord

[](https://imgur.com/9TsQZNZ)

Lord Castiel woke up early and stared at his ceiling, today was his birthday, but he was not very happy about it. Even as a Lord, sometimes your deepest desires can’t always come true. “It's probably my fate..” he whispered to himself and tears prickled in his eyes.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts and he sat up. “Come in” he said and his personal servant, Dean, came into his room.

“Good morning, Lord Castiel!” he said, smiling at him and went to the windows, pulling back the heavy, crimson velvet curtains. “Today is your big day!” he announced and Castiel sighed. “It’s just another birthday…”

“Yeah, but it’s your birthday!” he said and walked over, standing in front of his bed. “We have known each other for a very long time now… so, what do you wish for your birthday, my Lord?” he asked and Castiel smiled a bit, got up from his bed.

“And how many more times do I have to tell you to call me Castiel, Dean?” he asked and started to wash his face.

_You are my wish._

Dean blushed. “At least one more time, Mylord.” he answered quietly and helped Castiel into his clothes. “Enjoy your breakfast, Castiel.” Dean whispered and caressed Castiel's shoulder a bit too long and pulled his hands away. His palms were suddenly very sweaty and his heart beat so fast, Dean thought he was about to suffocate and opened the door for Castiel. A wave of fresh air hit him and Castiel couldn't believe it, his whisper, so close to his ear… it shivered down his whole spine.

“Th..Thank you, Dean.” he said quickly and went downstairs. He ate his breakfast alone in the dining room and afterwards he took a little walk in the garden.

***

After his walk, he sat down at his writing desk and read through his birthday cards which had arrived in the morning. He regretted a bit that he hadn't planned a birthday party. Castiel sighed and looked out of the window. His life as a Lord was boring- now 30 years old, he had no family, no wife (not that he wanted any women in his bed). For a long time now, he had been in love with Dean and he couldn’t help it. Dean was charming, loyal, his freckles were so beautiful and those green eyes sparkled so beautifully in the sun. He was really desperately in love, but he couldn’t do anything about it..

Once he answered his birthday cards, it was time for luncheon. His cooking lady had made him his favourite food and enjoyed it very much, but thoughts were floating around his mind.

_Yes, Dean is my birthday wish, my wish to be with him for the rest of my life and I can't have him..._

He finished his meal soon and the rest of the day wasn’t eventful, he read a book for a while, ate dinner and then the day was already over, so he went back to his bedroom. He got ready for bed, until someone knocked on his door.

“Come in.” he said and Dean opened the door. “Mylord, I couldn't find you downstairs… is everything alright? It's a bit early for..bedtime.” he said and Castiel nodded.

“Yeah, sure, everything is... fine.” he said.

Dean didn't believe him and entered the room. “I- I have a surprise for you… My Mom always made me pie for my birthday.. so I made one for you.” he said and held up the plate.

Castiel looked up and smiled, walked over to Dean. “That's very kind of you, Dean, thank you so much.” he said and looked into Dean's eyes and Dean stared back at Castiel. For a long time, they just looked into each other's eyes and didn't say a word. Castiel smiled and his cheeks turned slightly red, reaching for the plate and his fingers are touching Dean's.

“Maybe… maybe we could eat it tomorrow, together.” he said and Dean nodded. “I would really like that.”

Castiel stroked gently over Dean's finger, took the plate and put it on his table. He turned around, so he couldn't see Dean anymore. His heart was beating so fast and he wished he could just kiss him. He had wanted to kiss him for over ten years now, touch him everywhere and he didn't care about the fact that Dean was his servant. It didn't matter to him. All those lonely nights, thinking about him, thinking… how it would feel like to be touched by his wonderful hands, kissed all over his body by those pink and full lips...and just sleeping together, holding each other very tight. But those were only empty dreams, that would never come true.

“Good night, Dean.” he said, still standing with his back to Dean, so he doesn't have to look at him.

Dean bit his lip and nodded, he hoped he didn't cross a line. “If I… crossed a line..”

“No, no… you didn't, everything is fine.”

Dean shook his head. “Mylord, I'm sorry… but I can see that not everything is fine. You..always say that, but it's not true.”

Castiel huffed a laugh. “You really know me, huh?” he asked and Dean nodded. “I've worked for you for a long time, of course I do.” he said and put his hands on Castiel's shoulder, turning him slowly. “Please look at me.” he whispered and Castiel looked into Dean's eyes.

“I really do.” he said and kissed him, very soft and sweet. Castiel made a strangled noise, Dean was kissing him, _he was kissing him._

Castiel puts a hand on Dean's cheek and kissed him back, what a wonderful feeling.

“Dean..I.. ” he said and stopped, he didn't know how to say it, but Dean nodded, grabbed one of Cas' hands and led him to his bed.

“Don't worry, I've got you.” he said and they had a wonderful night together. And many more, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
